


Caught

by Bone_Zone



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Lime, RIck being a perv, Rick Being an Asshole, Swearing, hinted at sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: You've known Rick Sanchez for a long time know but being an Alien hiding on Earth is a lot easier than people might think. Though when you go to see the man you noticed Rick is staring at you a lot more than usual.Prompt: Caught Fantasizing/Staring.From my tumblr page: multi-fandom-imagine





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Since this became really popular on my tumblr page I wanted to post it here, i will also be posting a sequel to this, I have the preview on my page so check it out.
> 
> multi-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com/post/166182421493/preview-for-rick-sanchez-smut

Rick would say he was a pretty clever man, well he would say he was more then that but that was beside’s the point. Rick just never thought he would be in this predicament, it was embarrassing.

It was embarrassing that he was caught fantasizing about some girl that he just happened to like [though he would never admit it.] And now he could feel your eyes bore in the back of his head. It wasn’t his fault, i mean its been a while since he has seen you in your real form since you were always looking like a damn human ‘ but damn you pulled off the blonde bombshell look’

But shit,your light blue skin and that white soft and wavy hair. Your pouty lips to your full hips…and here he was thinking about bending you over the table and just taking you from behind and holy fuck what was his problem.

“Hello earth to Rick! Mind telling me whats wrong! You were saying something then you just zoned out with some dumb look on your face”

You scowled, your arms crossed over your chest.This was one of the few times where you could actually show your alien form.

“Hey!! I do not have a dumb look on my face and uh fuck you too” He scowled.

“Uh huh so you weren’t just staring at me because it felt like you were mentally stripping me .”

Rick crossed his arms over his chest then turned his back to you.

“Wait I take that back. It was more like you mentally fucking me.”

Rick tensed then turned around putting a fake smile on his face.

“Well what if i was ! you are fucking hot!!”

Gasping you puffed out your cheeks then pushed him away. “You’re such an ass Rick…” though i guess it was nice since the man you had a crush found you attractive.

“Now if you do not mind!! I have things i need to do"Holding your head up you walked off with a sway of your hips.

Rick squinted his eyes then let out an annoying grunt as he sunk his teeth in his lower lip watching until you disappeared from view.

“Shit….I need a shower.”


End file.
